Forever
by Shaksis
Summary: Porque a pesar de las muchas veces que lo habían intentado, Booth seguía necesitándola a su lado. Porque a pesar de que eran radicalmente opuestos, él no iba a rendirse. Porque la quería. Y esta vez iba a lograr un "para siempre".
1. Necesitándote

**FOREVER.**

Porque a pesar de las muchas veces que lo habían intentado, Booth seguía necesitándola a su lado. Porque a pesar de que eran radicalmente opuestos, él no iba a rendirse. Porque la quería. Y esta vez iba a lograr un "para siempre".

**Capítulo 1. Necesitándote.**

El hombre gruñó cuando la luz del sol golpeó sus párpados. Se revolvió en la cama, tratando de protegerse los ojos para volver a conciliar el sueño. Inconscientemente estiró el brazo y palpó el espacio vacío que había en la cama, a su lado.

Al notar las sábanas frías el cansancio se evaporó en un instante. Se incorporó rápidamente buscando a su alrededor con la mirada. Nada. Su ropa había desaparecido. Sus zapatos, su chaqueta, su bolso. Ella se había ido.

Se sentó en la cama, su cuerpo desnudo cubierto solo por la sábana, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos.

_Mierda_.

Otra vez. Otra vez la misma historia.

Otra vez ella se había largado y él era el que se quedaba allí, solo, echándola de menos.

Se levantó lentamente, sin poder evitar preguntarse si tan mal estaría quedarse allí todo el día y faltar a trabajar. No le apetecía ver a nadie, solo a ella, pero sabía que cuando eso pasara dolería incluso más.

¿Cuántas veces habían pasado por esto? ¿Cinco? ¿Ocho? ¿Diez?

No. Habían sido siete. Siete veces. Y él recordaba a la perfección cada una de ellas. Sus besos, sus sonrisas, el calor de su cuerpo, los nombres de ambos susurrados entre suspiros y gemidos.

Casi a cámara lenta se dirigió a la ducha, donde se quedó más tiempo del necesario bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Después se secó y se vistió.

Nuevamente de pie en medio de su habitación miró los pantalones que había utilizado en día anterior, la camisa, los zapatos, la corbata. Todo esparcido por el suelo de la habitación.

Ojalá no hubiera tenido que ducharse. Ahora su olor había desaparecido de su piel. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Allí, entre las mantas encontró uno de sus calcetines. Dejó escapar un resoplido.

Debería recoger todo aquello. Tenía que recogerlo antes de ir a trabajar.

Pero aunque el olor de ella ya no estuviera sobre su piel seguía allí, en su habitación, en cada rincón de su espacio personal, de su refugio.

Mordiéndose los labios se incorporó y salió del piso. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a esto. Ya no debería afectarle.

Su móvil sonó, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-Booth. –Deseó que su voz no hubiera sonado tan brusca. –Bien. Voy para allá. –Colgó sin decir nada más. Solo quería silencio. Soledad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Estás bien?

-Ehh… Sí. Claro. –Booth levantó la mirada y se encontró con Sweets que lo miraba fijamente.

-¿No deberías estar con Brennan?

-Está en el laboratorio.

Sweets se sentó a la mesa de Booth sin siquiera preguntar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada. –El agente se negó a mirar a su amigo.

Durante unos minutos permanecieron en silencio. Booth no se atrevía ni a moverse, mucho menos a decir nada, por miedo a que Sweets asumiera otra vez su papel como psicólogo del FBI y empezara a interrogarlo.

-¿Quieres que hablemos? –La voz del joven sonó titubeante. El agente intentó protestar pero Sweets se lo impidió. –Sabes que sé cuando me mienten. Y a ti te conozco. Ha pasado algo con Brennan, ¿verdad?

Cuando el psicólogo pensaba que Booth ya no iba a contestar, este habló:

-¿Podemos hablar como… amigos?

-Claro.

-Nada de paciente y loquero. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo. Lo que hablemos quedará entre nosotros. –Sweets se inclinó hacia él con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por la preocupación.

Booth jugueteó con su vaso.

-Os habéis acostado. –Al ver que Booth no empezaba a hablar, Sweets se vio obligado a tomar la iniciativa.

-Sí. –Aunque no había sido una pregunta, el agente no pudo evitar contestar.

-Otra vez. –No había reproche en el tono de Sweets, a pesar de las muchas veces que le había advertido que el sexo no era precisamente lo que Brennan y él necesitaban para mejorar su relación.

-No sé que hacer, Sweets.

Esta vez fue el psicólogo el que guardó silencio más de lo necesario.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –Booth lo miró con furia. ¿Le obligaba a contárselo y ahora no tenía nada que decir?

-Sabes lo que deberías hacer.

-No puedo hablar con ella.

-¿Por qué?

Booth suspiró.

-Sabes que ya lo he hecho. Es Brennan. Ella no ve el mundo como yo o como tú.

-Pero tú quieres estar con ella. Independientemente de su forma de ver el mundo. –Sweets hizo una pausa. –Siempre he creído que Brennan y tú estáis hechos el uno para el otro, por típico que eso suene. –Sweets soltó una pequeña risa, casi como si se avergonzara de su comentario, lo que no era nada habitual. Booth se lo agradeció mentalmente. Al parecer esto sí era una charla de amigos. -Creo que lo único que necesitaba era tiempo para acostumbrarse a esto, a que alguien pueda quererla.

-Pero yo… Brennan no cree en el amor.

-Todo el mundo cree en el amor. Incluso alguien como Brennan. Lo único que necesita es que le demuestres que siempre vas a estar a su lado. Que las cosas entre vosotros no van a cambiar nunca…

-¿…Que yo no voy a abandonarla como hicieron sus padres y Russ?

-Exactamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Huesos. –Booth llamó suavemente a la puerta de cristal del despacho de la antropóloga.

Ella alzó la mirada hacia él cuando lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre pero no dijo nada. Booth habría podido jurar que estaba avergonzaba. Odiaba esos silencios incómodos que se producían al día siguiente entre ellos cada vez que acababan en su cama.

-Huesos -repitió. Tragó saliva con fuerza. Su corazón palpitaba con tanta violencia que le parecía imposible que ella no lo escuchara. -¿Podemos hablar?

-Ahora mismo estoy… Tengo que acabar con este informe para Cam y… -Cuando vio que Booth entraba en su despacho sin hacer ningún caso de sus protestas se calló. Ojalá tuviera las cosas claras. Incluso ella, con su poca intuición y su incapacidad para conectar con las personas, era muy consciente de que esta vez las cosas eran muy distintas entre ellos.

-Huesos, por favor. Hablemos.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla de su ordenador y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Qué quieres, Booth? Tengo trabajo.

Él respiró hondo antes de empezar.

-Lo que pasó esta noche… No podemos seguir así, Huesos. –Una pequeña pausa. –Sé que ya hemos hablado de esto y que probablemente tu opinión no haya cambiado, pero necesito que sepas una cosa.

Booth estiró la mano hacia el rostro de Brennan y la obligó a mirarlo. Luego, deslizó los dedos por el cuello de la doctora, por su hombro, su brazo, acariciándola, hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

-Te quiero.

Los ojos de Brennan se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa y ella se sonrojó ligeramente, lo que para Booth fue todo un logro. Muy pocas veces antes la había visto así. Y estaba preciosa.

-Te sigo queriendo. –Con su pulgar trazaba pequeños círculos en la palma de Brennan, sin dejar de mirarla. Ella parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar, pero al menos no se había apartado de él de un salto, lo que Booth consideró que era un buen comienzo.

Un escalofrío recorrió a la antropóloga al escuchar las palabras de su compañero. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Odiaba esas situaciones, esas en las que Booth, y solo Booth, la hacía sentir tan vulnerable. La lógica le decía que saliera corriendo del despacho, que huyera del agente y no mirara atrás. Pero algo dentro de ella, muy dentro, supuso que lo que Booth habría llamado _corazón_ anhelaba que él siguiera hablando, que la besara. Aunque, por supuesto, no era más que un impulso transitorio. Y muy estúpido, además. Ese tipo de deseos absurdos e innecesarios eran los que hacían que la gente acabara perdiéndolo todo.

-Sé que ya hemos tenido antes esta conversación y que me dijiste que nunca podría haber nada entre nosotros. -La voz del agente era casi suplicante y aunque él hizo lo posible por contenerse, no lo logró. No quería perderla otra vez y sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado. -Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello y quizá ahora…

-Te equivocas, Booth. –Brennan soltó su mano de la de su compañero con suavidad y se levantó. –No ha cambiado nada entre nosotros. Solo somos compañeros. –Le dio la espalda.

-Brenn… Mírame. –Ella lo ignoró. Maldiciendo, se acercó a ella y la obligó a girarse. –No digas que somos _solo_ compañeros porque sabes que no es así. Si lo fuéramos no…

-¿Qué, Booth? –La antropóloga habló con mucha tranquilidad, pero al agente no se le pasó por alto el desafío implícito en la pregunta. -¿No nos acostaríamos? ¿Tanto te cuesta decirlo?

-No nos habríamos acostado –aceptó Booth. No quería reconocer que sí, que le costaba hablar de esas cosas, aunque eso ella ya lo supiera. No quería reconocer que el pensar en ello solo hacía más difícil mirarla sabiendo que en un instante lo poco que tenían podía terminarse. Porque, por mucho que deseara que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos, porque, aunque lo estaba matando el saber que su relación fuera del trabajo se reducía al sexo esporádico, preferiría mantener lo que tenían ahora antes que perderlo. Por mucho daño que le estuviera haciendo eso, no iba a rechazar nada que ella le ofreciera, por poco que fuese.

-El sexo no es más que una manera de libe…

-Liberar hormonas, lo sé.

-Iba a decir tensiones.

Booth intentó sonreír.

–Eso es lo que es el sexo para ti. Para mí es mucho más, Huesos.

-Brennan. –Ninguno de los dos había oído llegar a Cam. -¿Tienes el…? –La forense se detuvo en seco al ver a Booth allí. Fijándose en los rostros de ambos, pudo intuir lo que estaba pasando allí y se reprochó en silencio su torpeza.

-Casi he terminado el informe.

-No… Yo… Ángela quería que vieras algo.

-Bien. Ya voy.

-No, no. No es necesario que… Puede esperar. –Cam titubeó. –Terminad con lo que sea que…

-Hemos terminado.

-¡No, Huesos! –Booth desvió la mirada incómodo cuando ambas mujeres se volvieron hacia él. Cam murmuró algo e intentó escabullirse pero Brennan la agarró por el brazo y le impidió marcharse.

-Hemos terminado –repitió. –Tengo trabajo.

-Pero, Huesos…

-No, Booth. Ahora no.

-Está bien. Ahora no. –Booth sacudió la cabeza. –Entiendo que tengas que irte, pero tenemos que hablar, por favor. Vamos a tomar algo cuando acabes y… ¿De acuerdo, Huesos? –Maldición. Otra vez ese estúpido tono de súplica.

-Esta noche no voy a poder, Booth. –Brennan vio la duda en el rostro del agente y se adelantó a su pregunta: -He… He quedado con Michael para cenar.

-¿Con Michael? ¿Con tu antiguo profesor?

Brennan asintió y Cam retrocedió unos pasos, mirándolos alternativamente.

-Pero, Huesos, ese tío… ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Te… Te mintió en el juicio de los Schilling.

-Eso no tiene importancia en este momento.

-¿Cómo que no…?

-Booth. –Lo interrumpió la antropóloga. –Si lo que te molesta es el sexo, lo entiendo. –Cam se atragantó al escuchar las palabras de Brennan. Los otros dos no parecieron darse cuenta. -Trabajamos juntos. Creo que tienes razón. Los compañeros no se acuestan. Lo de esta noche no volverá a repetirse.

Brennan no sabía qué estaba diciendo. No, mentira. Sabía qué decía y por qué lo decía. Racionalmente lo entendía y entendía que era lo correcto. Porque Booth no era como ella.

-Así será más fácil para ti. –La científica lo miró una última vez y salió del despacho, con Cam siguiéndola aún un poco aturdida.

Booth se quedó allí, con la mirada perdida en la puerta durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. Después se acercó hasta el sofá que Brennan tenía en medio del sofá arrastrando los pies y se sentó.

Genial. ¿Acababa de perderla? ¿Definitivamente?

_Mierda._

Ya no podía más. No podía. No soportaba pensar que ella estaba con otro hombre. No podía aceptarlo, ya no. Tenía que hacer algo.

Porque él no quería volver a separarse de ella. Siempre lo había sabido, que ella era su alma gemela, y a pesar de ello había perdido demasiado tiempo. Por miedo, por orgullo, por lo que fuera. Ni siquiera él sabía muy bien el motivo.

Lo único que sabía con absoluta certeza es que la necesitaba, que la quería.

La quería _con_ él. _Bajo_ él. _Sobre_ él. _Junto_ a él.

Quería que fuera suya. Siempre.

_De_ _él._

**Continuará…**

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia, también cortita (pensada para un par de capítulos no más) y únicamente centrada en la pareja de Booth y Brennan.

Espero que la disfrutéis y mil gracias por los reviews de _Bajo presión_ :)


	2. Recuperándote

**Capítulo 2. Recuperándote.**

Vale. Era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Probablemente en este momento ella ya estuviera con Michael, dando un paseo, tomando algo o… No. No iba a pensar en eso. Definitivamente no iba a hacerlo si no quería matar a ese imbécil la próxima vez que lo viera.

No tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

En primer lugar, no sabía dónde estaban y, en segundo lugar, aunque lo supiera, si se presentara allí, seguramente Brennan se enfadaría con él. Y mucho.

Así que sí, estaba totalmente perdido.

Se removió incómodo en la silla y paseó la mirada por su despacho. Su mirada se detuvo primero en las fotos que tenía con Parker haciendo que sonriera un poco. Luego, su atención la captó otra y todos sus pensamientos se concentraron otra vez en su problema.

Cogió la foto. Brennan, Hodgins, Ángela, Caroline, Sweets, Cam, Wendell, Daisy y él mismo le sonreían desde una mesa del Founding Fathers.

En cualquier otro momento Sweets habría sido su primera opción, pero ahora necesitaba algo distinto, nuevos consejos de alguien que comprendiera a Brennan mejor que Sweets, incluso puede que mejor que él mismo. Y Ángela era la mejor amiga de Huesos.

Devolvió el marco a su sitio y se levantó para salir de allí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Encontró a Ángela haciendo unas pruebas con el Angelator. En cuanto lo vio ella lo saludó con una enorme sonrisa, tan alegre como siempre.

-No quiero molestar, Ángela. –Booth se quedó en la puerta. –Si estás ocupada… Puedo volver más tarde.

-No, no. Pasa. –La mujer dejó a un lado el mando y le indicó con un gesto que se sentara a su lado. –No estoy trabajando en nada ahora mismo.

-¿Entonces? –El agente arqueó las cejas en dirección a los ordenadores en funcionamiento.

-Solo… Trataba de mejorar un par de cosas. Por la patente.

-Estoy seguro de que te la concederán.

-¿Sí? –Parecía insegura.

-Todos tus programas son increíbles. Sin ellos no habríamos podido resolver muchos de los casos. Eres un genio, Ángela.

Ella se rió.

-Brennan no opina así.

-Ya. Brennan. –Suspiró al decir su nombre. Solo un poco, nada que pudiera hundir aún más su orgullo.

-Vienes a hablar de ella, ¿verdad? –Ángela posó la mano sobre el hombro de Booth, sin saber muy bien si para mostrarle su apoyo o tranquilizarlo. Supuso que ambos eran buenos motivos.

-¿No te importa?

Otra risa por parte de la mujer.

-Claro que no. –De pronto se puso seria. –Cam me lo ha contado.

_Ah. Genial._

-Booth… -Ángela titubeó. No parecía muy cómoda y Booth se reprochó el haberla puesto en esa situación. Finalmente la pintora tomó aire y soltó la pregunta: -¿Tú la quieres?

_Vaya._

Sabía perfectamente lo directa e impulsiva que era Ángela pero, aún así, una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta experimentarlo de primera mano.

Consiguió hacerlo sonreír. Un poco.

-Sí, la quiero.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sé lo que siento, Ángela. Sé lo que llevo años sintiendo por ella.

-¿Años? –La artista pareció confundida. Eso no se lo esperaba. –Si llevas años enamorado de ella, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste antes?

Booth la miró, tremendamente serio. Por una vez, su optimismo y su sincera sonrisa parecían haberse esfumado completamente, sin dejar ni un pequeño rastro.

-Sí que se lo dije. Una vez.

-No lo sabía. –Tras el pequeño shock inicial la voz de Ángela fue solo un susurro. ¿Cómo podía ser que Brannan no le hubiera dicho nada? Quería preguntar cómo había sido, qué había pasado, pero no estaba muy segura de que fuera lo correcto.

Por suerte para ella, Booth parecía realmente desconsolado. Llevaba mucho tiempo callándoselo, demasiados meses, años, y cada vez se le hacía más pesado. Quererla en silencio la estaba matando. Negarle a Sweets tan a menudo lo que sentía por ella, solo por miedo a poner en peligro su amistad, su trabajo.

Había aguantado, incluso cuando pensaba que ya no podía seguir fingiendo, lo había hecho. La había visto besar a otros hombres y también él había besado a otras tratando de olvidarla. Pero ya no podía más. Toda persona tiene su límite y él había sobrepasado el suyo.

Dejó vagar la mente hasta ese momento, tan lejano ya, y comenzó a hablar, contándole por primera vez a alguien lo que había ocurrido en, lo que él consideraba, el momento más feliz y a la vez doloroso de toda su vida.

_Aún me parece estar soñando. No puedo creer que, después de tanto tiempo deseándola, por fin la tenga entre mis brazos._

_No sé cómo hemos acabado así, tan solo estábamos tomando un par de copas en mi casa, como muchas otras veces, pero doy gracias por ello._

_Nunca había imaginado que pudiera existir una piel tan suave, un cuerpo tan ardiente._

_Y, ¡Dios!, cómo es en la cama. No puedo evitar sonreír un poco al recordar todas esas veces que ella dice que es bastante buena en el sexo. Quién iba a imaginar que, por una vez, está siendo realmente modesta._

_No es que normalmente no lo sea, o exagere sus capacidades. Ella se describe tal como es pero, en este caso, podría haber alardeado todo lo que quisiera y aún así, seguramente se habría quedado corta._

_La veo dormir entre mis brazos, desnuda, apoyada en mi pecho mientras me abraza por la cintura. La luz de la luna y de las farolas que entra por la ventana me permite verla con la suficiente claridad. Siempre me ha parecido una mujer preciosa pero ahora es incluso más que eso. Está hermosa._

_Es hermosa. No solo guapa, como le he dicho siempre, sino bella, perfecta._

_No sé cuánto tiempo lleva dormida y yo estoy realmente cansado pero no quiero cerrar los ojos. No quiero perderla de vista ni un solo segundo, quiero grabar en mi mente cada uno de sus rasgos, de sus movimientos. No quiero perderme ni un solo detalle._

_Llevo tanto tiempo enamorado de ella que si lo hiciera, si me durmiera, no podría evitar pensar luego que he sido un idiota al desaprovechar la ocasión de poder contemplarla así._

_Solo espero tener muchas más oportunidades de hacerlo. ¿Debería arriesgarme, entonces? ¿Decirle que siempre la he querido, desde que la conocí? ¿Qué incluso en aquel primer caso en el que trabajamos juntos, cuando Cam me la recomendó como antropóloga, a pesar de las muchas veces que nos peleamos yo ya sabía que ella era especial?_

_No, quizá no. Quizá deba callarme. Después de todo, ella no cree en el amor. Menos, en el amor a primera vista. Si se lo dijera probablemente me contestaría que el amor no es más que la liberación de sustancias por el cerebro tras la larga exposición a una persona con características que nos resultan agradables. O algo así. Lo que viene a significar que el amor a primera vista no existe, no para ella._

_Bueno, quizá pueda decirle solo que la quiero. No tiene que saber desde cuándo, ¿o sí?_

_Sonrío con un poco de burla y le acaricio el hombro con la mano. A veces desearía que no fuera tan lógica ni tan objetiva, que me hiciera caso cuando le digo que hay cosas que no se pueden explicar de manera científica._

_Por supuesto, jamás cambiaría nada de ella, pero en ocasiones se me hace difícil entenderla. Y hacerla entenderme, a mí, lo que siento._

_Quizá no sea tan buena idea confesarle que la quiero. No, no lo es. Somos compañeros. Decidido, debo callarme._

_Deslizo la mano por su cuello, por su mandíbula hasta sus labios. Ella se revuelve un poco y yo aparto la mano enseguida, pero ya es tarde._

_-Lo siento. –Me inclino hacia ella y la beso suavemente. –No quería despertarte._

_-No pasa nada._

_Sonríe y durante unos minutos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que ella se incorpora, apoyando la cabeza en la mano._

_-¿En qué piensas?_

_-En nada. –Estoy seguro de que debo de tener cara de idiota. Me siento demasiado feliz como para que pase desapercibido, incluso a ella._

_-Es prácticamente imposible que no pienses en nada. –Se deja caer otra vez sobre mi brazo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No eres un maestro Zen ni nada parecido._

_No puedo evitar reírme pero al ver que ella sigue seria me doy cuenta de que me he equivocado._

_-No estabas de broma, ¿no? –Lo pregunto solo para asegurarme pero ya tengo claro que no, que iba completamente en serio. Qué se le va hacer._

_-No._

_Me río otra vez sin saber muy bien por qué y un par de segundos más tarde ella se une a mí. No estoy acostumbrado a escucharla reír y me encanta poder hacerlo. La miro y las palabras se me escapan._

_-Estoy enamorado de ti._

_Lo digo sin pensar, impulsado por el sonido de su risa, y al instante me arrepiento._

_A veces sí que me siento realmente estúpido a su lado. Y no tiene que ver con su inteligencia, no en su mayor parte por lo menos, a pesar de lo que ella crea. Tiene que ver con que, en ocasiones, no sé muy bien cómo comportarme a su lado. Despierta en mí sensaciones completamente extrañas, sensaciones que sé que no puedo permitirme experimentar porque es mi compañera._

_Ella se ha puesto seria y se incorpora hasta quedar sentada en la cama, agarrando las sábanas contra su pecho para taparse._

_-¿Qué?_

_Fantástico. No hace ni diez minutos decidí que lo mejor sería no decir nada, ¿por qué entonces he tenido que hacerlo?_

_Respuesta: ella. _

_Me confunde, me hace actuar sin pensar. Sabía que no podía pasar nada bueno confesándoselo y no me equivocaba, esto no tiene buena pinta, pero aún así lo he hecho y ahora solo puedo tirar para adelante._

_-Lo has oído. –Yo también me siento y aunque quiero estirar la mano hacia ella y tocarla, me contengo. –Te quiero._

_-¿Qué quieres que haga yo?_

_¿Que qué quiero que haga? Vaya. Esa pregunta no me la esperaba._

_-Que estés conmigo._

_La pausa se me hace eterna hasta que ella habla._

_-No podemos, Booth. El FBI no nos lo permitirá. –Se levanta y se acerca a su ropa._

_-Huesos… -Me acerco a ella e intento cogerla del brazo pero no me lo permite. –Huesos, por favor, podemos buscar la manera de solucionarlo. Solo…_

_-No, Booth. No hay manera de solucionarlo._

_Empieza a vestirse y yo no puedo impedírselo, no puedo obligarla a nada. Quiero seguir hablando, pero sé que no es de las que se dejan convencer por palabras. Si fuéramos pareja el FBI no nos permitiría trabajar juntos y eso es un hecho. Es sagrado para ella._

_No sé qué puedo hacer, no quiero perderla pero parece que es mi única opción. Ojalá no hubiera abierto la boca. Sí que soy estúpido._

_Termina de vestirse y va hacia la puerta. No espero que se gire pero lo hace._

_-Solo… Solo trabajemos, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Asiento. No puedo hacer más._

-Vaya. –Es lo único que Ángela pudo decir cuando Booth termina de recordar su pequeña historia. –No lo sabía.

-Ya. –El agente está avergonzado. Quizá no debería haber sido tan explícito, pero una vez que se lanzó no fue capaz de contenerse.

-¿Qué pasó después de eso?

-Nada especial. Seguimos trabajando, como siempre.

-Y volvisteis a acostaros.

-No hasta un año después.

-Vaya.

-Ya. –Booth se levantó. Parecía que ya no había mucho más que decir y, aunque hubiera ido buscando el consejo de Ángela, desahogarse le servía por ahora.

-Espera, Booth. Siéntate.

El agente obedeció sin mucha convicción.

-Sabes que lo del FBI es una excusa, ¿verdad?

-¿Una excusa? Pero es cierto. Si se enteran de que estamos juntos no nos dejarán ser compañeros..

-El trabajo no lo es todo, Booth. –La burla en la voz de Ángela casi pasó desapercibida. Solo casi.

El hombre levantó las cejas.

-Está bien. –La pintora suspiró. –Brennan tiene miedo de estar sola. La han abandonado muchas veces antes y tú eres importante para ella. Si también tú la dejaras… Bueno, eso sería demasiado para ella.

-Sweets opina lo mismo pero yo no la abandonaría. –Solo con pensarlo ya le parecía algo totalmente absurdo y fuera de toda lógica. ¿Él dejar a Huesos algún día? Nunca por voluntad propia. –Me conoce, sabe que jamás lo haría.

-Te conoce y confía en ti. –Booth asintió completamente de acuerdo con las palabras de la pintora. –Pero confía en ti como su compañero, como el policía sexy que la protege. –El hombre meneó la cabeza ante el adjetivo y Ángela alzó las manos en señal de disculpa. Booth no se lo tomó en cuenta. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus comentarios.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Pasa tiempo con ella. Fuera del trabajo.

-Ya lo hacemos. Tomamos algo casi todas las noches, comemos y cenamos juntos.

-Tiene que ser más que eso. Busca algo que os permita pasar tiempo juntos en distintas situaciones, cuanto más diversas mejor. Algo que le guste a ella y quizá no tanto a ti, para que se sienta cómoda enseñándote.

-¿Qué le guste? ¿Y de lo que pueda enseñarme? ¿Quieres que me la lleve de viaje a buscar civilizaciones perdidas? –Por mucha broma que fuera, tenía algo de razón. Pocas cosas había que le gustaran a Brennan aparte de los huesos.

-Muy gracioso. –Enorme ironía. –Pero piensa en ello, ¿vale?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La había fastidiado. Cuando Ángela le dijo que pensara algo que a ella pudiera gustarle y con lo que pudieran pasar más tiempo juntos seguro que no se refería a _eso _precisamente. Pero no había podido resistirse cuando lo vio en el escaparate. Le hizo recordar uno de los casos en los que habían trabajado, en las lágrimas en los ojos de Brennan y no, no pudo resistirse.

_Maldición._

Tampoco podía devolverlo así que no le quedaba opción.

Tenía el regalo que había comprado para Huesos en su piso y ahora solo la necesitaba a ella. No sabía dónde estaba así que se dirigió a su apartamento. La había llamado pero tenía el móvil apagado. Solo esperaba que se le hubiera quedado sin batería y que el estado del aparato no tuviera que ver con que estaba demasiado ocupada con Michael como para querer que la molestaran.

Cuando llegó llamó al telefonillo pero ella no contestó. Supuso que no había llegado. Se sentó en la acera a esperarla, rogando por que no decidiera pasar la noche con el payaso ese y volviera a casa. Que volviera sola, además.

Esperó durante algo más de una hora, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a lo que pensaba decirle, hasta que ella apareció.

_Gracias, Dios._

Estaba sola. No había rastro de Michael por ninguna parte.

-Booth. –Pareció sorprenderse al verlo.

-Hola, Huesos. –Ahora que por fin la tenía delante las palabras que había estado ensayando parecían haberse esfumado pero en pocos segundos esa preocupación desapareció de su mente.

-¡Doctora Brennan!

Ambos se giraron hacia la voz al instante. Delante de ellos un hombrecillo sudoroso, casi febril, y tremendamente pálido sujetaba una pistola, apuntando directamente a Brennan.

-Doctora Brennan, doctora Brennan… Temperance… -El hombre se acercó aún más. –Ahora sí me harás caso, ¿verdad? Estaremos juntos, ¿verdad?

Todos los instintos de Booth se dispararon. Con un solo movimiento sacó su propia arma y se acercó a la doctora, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

-FBI, suelte el arma. –Booth trató de empujar a Brennan para que retrocediera lentamente hacia la seguridad de su apartamento.

El hombre siguió a Brennan con el cañón de la pistola, a pesar de que Booth hacia lo posible por cubrirla, y sin parecer importarle que el agente lo estuviera apuntando a él.

-Suelte el arma. –Booth dio el aviso otra vez pero ya no podía esperar más. No, con ella siendo apuntada.

Brennan diría después que los segundos siguientes fueron demasiado confusos. Lo único que vio fue al hombre caer de rodillas tras un balazo de Booth y la pistola de este que salió volando de su mano por un disparo del desconocido.

-¡Booth! –La antropóloga recorrió los escasos dos metros que los separaban al ver la sangre deslizándose por el brazo del agente.

-Estoy bien, Huesos. –Murmuró con una mueca de dolor.

–Oh, Booth, tranquilo, tranquilo. –Se rasgó la blusa e intentó vendar la herida pero de pronto se vio tumbada en el suelo, con Booth sobre ella, y escuchó un tercer disparo. El cuerpo del agente se estremeció y él dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

-¡No! Booth, no, no. Por favor, por favor… -Intentó salir de debajo de él pero el hombre parecía empeñado en seguir cubriéndola a pesar de sus heridas. La antropóloga se estiró tratando de alcanzar la pistola de Booth y cuando lo logró disparó al hombre que ya intentaba alejarse mientras trataba de taponar la herida de su abdomen. El desconocido cayó otra vez, pero ya no volvió a levantarse.

Brenna consiguió salir de debajo de Booth y buscó el móvil del agente en sus bolsillos para llamar a una ambulancia. Luchaba por contener las lágrimas, ahora solo podía concentrase en ayudarlo.

Cuando colgó se apresuró a aplicar presión sobre la herida de Booth, intentando detener la sangre. La sangre. Era demasiada, Brennan lo sabía. ¿Y si no sobrevivía? No, no podía pensar en eso. Booth era fuerte. Sobreviviría… sobreviviría.

-Huesos… -Brennan tuvo que esforzarse por oír el susurro de su compañero. -¿Tú y Michael…? –Tenía que saberlo. Si se iba a morir ahí, tenía que saberlo.

-No hables, Booth. La ambulancia llegará enseguida. No hables… -No podía evitarlo, las lágrimas ya resbalaban de sus ojos. ¿Dónde estaba la maldita ambulancia? Tardaba demasiado.

-Huesos… Ve a mi apartamento… ¿vale? –El esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para hablar era tremendo y los dos eran conscientes de eso. –Pronto, ¿me lo prometes?

-Booth, no…

-Tienes que ir… Es… importante. Pronto.

-Te lo prometo, Booth, te lo prometo, pero no hables más. –Apretó más la herida y Booth gruñó.

-¿Huesos?

-¿Sí, Booth? –Se le quebró la voz.

-No lo olvides… Que te quiero.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos. Brennan gritó su nombre pero él no reaccionó.

Siguió llamándolo a pesar de que era consciente de que él no podía escucharla.

Sin saber muy bien por qué se inclinó y lo besó suavemente sin dejar de aplicar presión en la herida.

_Por favor. Por favor._

No podía evitar pensar en lo definitivo que había sonado ese "no lo olvides". A despedida.

**Continuará…**

Vaya, parece que al final la historia me ha quedado algo más larga de lo que esperaba, aunque con un capítulo más se habrá acabado ;)

Mil gracias por sus comentarios a: **Mafer26637**, **pimar**, **AnSaMo**, **Sakuchik**, **Lau Bones**, **Daniela** y **HuddlyBBlove**. Me animan mucho a la hora de escribir. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Gracias a los que han leído y no dejado review, se agradece también.


	3. Teniéndote

**Capítulo 3. Teniéndote.**

Ni siquiera cuando empezó a llover se levantó. Solo siguió allí, sentada, mirando a la nada. No parecía sentir las gotas que, aunque no demasiado violentas, la golpeaban dejándola empapada.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, ni si alguien la estaba buscando, pero no le importaba demasiado. Estaba sola y tampoco le molestaba. Era justo lo que quería, lo que necesitaba.

El perro se acercó a ella llevándole la pelota, trotando con alegría. Empujó su mano con el hocico para llamar su atención, haciéndola sonreír ligeramente.

Quizá no estaba tan sola como pensaba. Tenía algo de Booth con ella. Siempre, a todas horas.

Acarició al animal con cariño y recuperó el juguete de su boca para lanzárselo de nuevo. Él salió disparado para atraparlo y solo unos segundos más tarde ya estaba de vuelta.

-¿Cielo? –La voz de Ángela tras ella la sobresaltó. –Te estás mojando.

La artista se acercó a ella con una sonrisa triste y se sentó en el banco junto a ella. Al no obtener ninguna respuesta la preocupación en sus ojos se volvió más intensa.

-¿Estás bien, cielo? –Cogió la mano de Brennan y le dio un apretón, queriendo demostrarle que estaba a su lado.

Durante unos segundos la antropóloga mantuvo el silencio. Luego alzó el rostro hacia su amiga y suspiró.

-Es culpa mía. Lo de Booth.

Angie soltó su mano para poder abrazarla con total comodidad.

-Eso no es cierto. Sabes que no es cierto.

-Le dispararon por mi culpa. –Su voz era solo un murmullo. A pesar de todas las semanas que habían pasado ya, seguía sintiéndose completamente culpable.

-Booth siempre dijo que daría su vida por ti, por su compañera. Siempre fue su decisión.

Brennan se mordió los labios.

-De eso se trata, Ángela. No es justo.

La pintora esperó a que su amiga dijera algo más pero ella permaneció callada. Dudaba si preguntarle a qué se refería con aquello cuando Brennan se levantó.

-¿Puedes quedarte con él? Tengo un par de cosas que hacer. -La antropóloga le tendió la correa del perro.

Ángela aceptó sin dudarlo y tomando al perro del collar, lo ató.

-Claro. Iremos a dar un paseo, ¿verdad? –El animal saltó en respuesta al tono de la mujer, tratando de alcanzar sus manos para lamerlas.

-Bien. Te lo agradezco, Ángela. –Intentó esbozar una sonrisa al tiempo que comenzaba a alejarse.

-¡Brennan!

Ella se volvió hacia la artista con una pequeña interrogación brillando en los ojos, temiendo y anhelando a la vez que Ángela retomara la conversación que habían empezado.

-Si necesitas algo, estoy aquí, ¿vale?

Brennan respiró hondo sin saber muy bien si se sentía aliviada o decepcionada.

-Lo sé, Ángela. Gracias.

La pintora vio como su amiga se alejaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así, tan preocupada, tan nerviosa, tan triste.

No estaba muy segura de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Brennan, lo único que sabía es que tenía que ayudarla, tenía que hacer que encontrara la felicidad al fin. Fuera como fuera. Y tenía una idea de cómo lograrlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dejó las flores junto a la lápida y se retiró unos pasos. Se arrepentía de haber ido, para qué negarlo. Ella no sabía cómo comportarse frente a una tumba, seguía creyendo que no era más que una perdida de tiempo visitar a los muertos.

No pueden escuchar, no pueden ver. Nos han dejado. Y eso no va a cambiar por más que lo deseemos. Creer que nos vigilan y protegen desde el cielo es completamente irracional. Una vez el cuerpo muere no queda nada más. Nada.

Pero, a pesar de todas sus creencias, allí estaba. No podía evitarlo, Booth le había enseñado aquello. A dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, por las ilusiones. Y ella estaba mejorando, era fuerte. Lo era por Booth.

Fuerte, no insensible. Booth le había hecho ver esa diferencia también.

Aún pensando en su compañero, en la primera vez que la llevó al cementerio para que hablara con su madre, acarició la lápida con la yema de los dedos, apenas rozándola.

_Te echo de menos._

Sí, había aprendido mucho de Booth. Demasiado, quizá.

_¿De eso se trata? ¿De lo mucho que Booth me ha enseñado?_

Eso era lo importante, ¿no? Aprender, evolucionar. Y ella había estado a punto de perder su oportunidad para lograrlo. Otra vez.

Quizá, después de todo, la respuesta a su pregunta no fuera tan complicada de hallar.

Quizá, por una vez, debería arriesgarse sin tener en cuenta la opción más lógica y racional.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llamó con suavidad a la puerta. La manó le tembló ligeramente al hacerlo. Respiró hondo. Una, dos, tres veces.

_¿Y si me equivoco? ¿Qué pasará con nosotros si me equivoco?_

-Adelante. –Obedeció antes de que pudiera arrepentirse y dar media vuelta.

Entró en la pequeña habitación del hospital y sus ojos se detuvieron en la figura que, de espaldas a ella, guardaba sus cosas en una bolsa de deporte.

-Booth. –Ojalá su voz hubiera sonado más firme.

Él se dio la vuelta al escucharla. Por un instante ninguno de los dos supo que decir.

-¿Quieres… quieres que te ayude? –Brennan dio un par de pasos hacia él señalando la mochila.

-No, yo… Ya he terminado. –Titubeó. –Gracias, Huesos. –Le hizo una seña para que se sentara en la silla que había junto a la puerta, pero ella avanzó hacia él y se sentó en la cama, tirando de él para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Siento no haber venido a verte estos días. –Dijo después de una pequeña pausa.

-Estuviste siempre a mi lado. Los días que estuve en coma. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Ángela me lo dijo. –A medida que iba hablando su tono se iba volviendo más fuerte y seguro. -Estuviste a mi lado entonces y también cuando me desperté. Estuviste siempre conmigo. Cada vez que abría los ojos te veía a ti, te sentía cogiéndome la mano. Hasta que estuve lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarme, estuviste ahí.

-Pero después no volví.

Otra pausa.

-Ya. Pensaba que tampoco vendrías hoy. –No la miró cuando lo dijo.

-Quería estar aquí cuando te dieran el alta. Sé que estos días no… -Se calló otra vez, buscando la manera de empezar de nuevo, de la forma correcta. –Les pedí a los demás que no vinieran hoy. Quería ser yo quien estuviera aquí.

Él alzó el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron. Brennan habría jurado que los labios de Booth temblaron. Notó como los dedos del agente le rozaban el muslo. Solo durante un segundo.

_No lo olvides… Que te quiero._

Ojalá pudiera hacerlo mejor. Como Booth. Cuando él lo hacía, cuando él lo decía, parecía fácil. Con él todo parecía fácil.

-¿Por qué? –Fue solo un susurro pero a la doctora le pareció que esa pregunta encerraba otra mucho mayor, mucho más importante. No era solo un _¿Por qué solo tú?_ o _¿Por qué dejaste de venir?_ Incluso alguien como ella lo entendía. _¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Por qué no podemos intentarlo? ¿No tenemos ese derecho después de todo lo que hemos pasado?_ Seguía siendo eso. Siempre era eso. Y ya estaba harta. Del miedo, de las normas. Quería que eso se acabara.

-¿Por qué? –repitió Booth.

-Porque… Porque quiero estar contigo.

Todo el cuerpo del agente se tensó por la expectación. Estaba hablando con Brennan. Para ella eso podía no significar lo mismo que para él, lo que él quería que significase, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada palabra de ella, cada gesto, le daban nuevas esperanzas. Todo ese tiempo que había pasado a su lado mientras estaba en el hospital le hacían pensar que al final ella podría cambiar de opinión.

-No quiero lamentarme, Booth. He estado a punto de perderte… Otra vez. Sé que… Sé que por más que me gustaría cambiar eso, no puedo hacerlo. Es tu trabajo. Nuestro trabajo.

-Huesos. Huesos, mírame. -Apoyó la mano en su mandíbula y la obligó a volver la mirada hacia él. -No me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice. Aunque hubiera muerto, no me arrepentiría. Sabes que nunca dejaría que… Somos compañeros, ¿vale? Mi vida por la de mi compañera. Eso es y siempre será así. Pero no lo hago porque sea mi trabajo. No lo hago por eso. –murmuró casi para sí mismo.

-Lo sé. Lo sé.

-No es culpa tuya, Huesos. Sé que es lo que crees, pero esto –hizo un gesto abarcando la habitación, -esto no es culpa tuya.

-Sí, lo es. Ese hombre… me quería a mí. A mí.

-Solo era un acosador, un loco, Huesos. Me he enfrentado a cosas peores.

-Has estado a punto de morir.

-No es la primera vez. –La abrazó y ella se apoyó en su pecho. No entendía muy bien adónde quería llegar Brennan con aquella conversación pero tenía que hacer que entendiera que él siempre la protegería. Y no por obligación. Eso no era culpa suya, no era culpa de nadie. Era su decisión y no la cambiaría jamás.

-No me parece justo. –Booth no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta de la antropóloga. Quería preguntar a qué se refería pero Brennan no le dio la oportunidad. -¿Por qué el FBI no permite que estemos juntos?

-Para… para que no interfiera en nuestro trabajo, Huesos.

-Pero ya lo está haciendo. Sino fuera así tú no estarías aquí ahora. Y yo probablemente estaría muerta.

-Brenn… -No sabía muy bien qué decir, tenía miedo de preguntar y que la respuesta siguiera sin ser la que él quería. Ella negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole que le dejara continuar.

-He estado en la tumba de mi madre. He ido a hablar con ella. –Booth la miró con asombro, completamente confundido.

-Pensaba que no creías en esas cosas.

-Y no creo, es algo completamente irracional, pero tú me lo enseñaste. Me enseñaste ese tipo de cosas. A tener fe. –Hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrió con tristeza. –No quiero perder la oportunidad de… de seguir aprendiendo, Booth. –Suspiró contra su cuello y se apretó más contra él. –No quiero despertarme un día y darme cuenta de que todo lo que quería se ha ido.

-¿Huesos? –Su corazón se aceleró a pesar de que él trataba de mantenerse lo más sereno posible.

-Estos últimos días he estado pensando. Por eso no venía a verte. No quería que el estar contigo interviniera en mi decisión.

-Una decisión racional, ¿verdad?

-Aún no lo sé, Booth. No sé lo que pasará. No sé si el FBI nos lo permitirá pero, a no ser que nos separen como compañeros, no pueden hacer nada. Estemos o no juntos las cosas realmente no cambian entre nosotros ¿verdad? Lo que tú sientes por mí no cambia y por eso hiciste lo que hiciste. –Le costaba respirar debido a la fuerza con la que trataba de reprimir las lágrimas. -Esa bala era para mí, Booth. Y aunque no estamos juntos eres tú quien acabó en el hospital. Vamos a protegernos igual. Vamos a arriesgarnos igual. Eso es lo que no quiere el FBI, ¿no? Que actuemos por el otro de forma que nuestro trabajo se vea comprometido. Pero tú siempre lo haces.

Booth la obligó a apartarse un poco de él y le secó las escasas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

-Yo… No quiero arrepentirme. –Lo dijo casi para sí misma, tan bajo que Booth apenas alcanzó a escucharla. –Quiero aprovechar el tiempo contigo.

Esta vez fue ella la que se apartó ligeramente de él, aún sin soltarse de su abrazo. Lo miró fijamente unos instantes y muy lentamente se estiró hacia él buscando su boca.

Cuando Brennan comenzó a besarlo el agente apenas se lo podía creer. Llegó a preguntarse sino seguiría en coma y esto no se trataría más que de un sueño. Sin embargo, pronto desechó esos pensamientos y en lo único que se concentró fue en ella, en sus labios, en sus manos aferradas a su pecho.

Solo ella. Ellos. Por una vez solo estaban los dos, sin importar lo que vendría después, sin normas, sin peligros, sin miedo. Estaban juntos y eso era todo lo que importaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El timbre sonó sobresaltándolos. Brennan se levantó para abrir pero Booth la agarró por la cintura y la volvió a sentar sobre él, besándole el cuello entre risas por parte de ambos.

-Huesos… -la abrazó con fuerza al tiempo que buscaba sus labios.

-Tengo que abrir, Booth. –Consiguió decir con dificultad entre besos.

Él gruñó cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

Con mucho trabajo, la antropóloga consiguió liberarse del agarre de Booth y se alejó corriendo de él mientras el agente no dejaba de llamarla.

Él se recostó en el sofá esperando con impaciencia a que ella volviera. El solo perderla de vista era casi insoportable. Ahora que por fin la tenía quería disfrutar de ella cada segundo.

-¡Booth! –Brennan se asomó por la puerta. Al ver su sonrisa ligeramente tensa él se levantó de un salto y se acercó a ella. En ese mismo instante a su espalda apareció Andrew Hacker. Booth se detuvo, confundido.

-S-señor… -Tartamudeó el agente.

-Hola, Booth. –Hacker abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Miró a Brennan y suspiró. -¿Podemos sentarnos?

-Claro. –Brennan hizo una seña hacia el sillón.

Una vez instalados la pareja se volvió hacia Hacker, esperando que explicara el por qué de su visita.

-La señorita Montenegro vino a verme. –Brennan y Booth se miraron completamente asombrados, sin tener ni idea de qué iba todo aquello. –Me ha contado que estáis… enamorados. –Booth no pudo evitar fijarse en lo mucho que le costó pronunciar la palabra. Su corazón se aceleró. Hacker seguía sintiendo algo por Brennan, seguro. Era su jefe. Iba a asignarle un nuevo compañero. -Formáis el mejor equipo de todo el FBI, tenéis el mayor número de casos resueltos. Separaros no es una opción.

Vale. Se equivocaba. Pero, ¿entonces? ¿Iba a prohibirle estar con ella? ¿Ahora que por fin ella se había decidido? Él tenía que seguir las normas, las normas del FBI, las normas que le impedían estar con ella. ¿Tendrían que verse a escondidas? No, no estaba dispuesto a permitir…

Antes de que pudiera seguir dándole vuelas a las posibles opciones, su jefe siguió hablando.

-Sé que vuestros sentimientos no van a cambiar solo porque el FBI os impida que… que salgáis juntos y eso complica las cosas tanto como si realmente fuerais pareja. –Otra vez le costó pronunciar la última frase. –Eres un gran agente, Booth. –Añadió volviéndose hacia él. –Haces bien tú trabajo. Solo espero que siga siendo así, ¿de acuerdo? –Hacker se levantó. Booth y Brennan lo siguieron cuando se acercó a la puerta.

El agente quería preguntar a su jefe qué estaba queriendo decirles. Sus últimas palabras le habían dado una esperanza que no estaba seguro de poder albergar. Finalmente fue Brennan la que se decidió a hablar.

-¿Andrew…? No entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir y…

-Temperance. –Hacker la interrumpió con suavidad. –Tenéis el permiso del FBI para estar juntos.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y salió del apartamento sin mirar atrás.

Durante casi un minuto entero la pareja permaneció en silencio mirándose sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Luego la sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Booth y antes de que Brennan pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba estaba en brazos del agente camino de la habitación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Aún no te he dado las gracias –murmuró Brennan con cansancio. Estaba apoyada contra el pecho de Booth y él la rodeaba con un brazo, acariciando su estómago.

-¿Por qué? -Le apartó el pelo de la cara para poder contemplarla con comodidad.

-Por Ripley. –Al escuchar su nombre el cachorro, que estaba tumbado junto a ellos en la cama, lanzó un corto ladrido. –Por comprármelo.

-Me acordé del caso aquel en el que utilizaron al perro como arma homicida. A Ripley. Querías adoptarlo. Sé lo triste que te puso que lo sacrificaran.

-No fue justo, Booth. Él no tuvo la culpa.

-Lo sé. Por eso compré este. Me alegro de que le pusieras el mismo nombre. Es una buena forma de recordarlo. Y lo cuidaremos como debieron haberle cuidado a él, ¿verdad? –Ambos miraron al perro que mordía una pelota entre gruñidos. Brennan sonrió con ternura. Solo llevaba unas semanas con él pero no podía negar que lo adoraba.

-Sí, sí que lo cuidaremos. Juntos.

Booth sonrió. Aún no se acostumbraba a que Brennan quisiera estar con él de esa manera, ser su pareja. Ni a que pudieran hacerlo. Estar juntos sin restricciones. Al final, el que ese loco le disparara, había tenido una buena consecuencia. Muy buena.

-Nadie lo quería ya. Había crecido demasiado como para que alguien lo comprara. Eso me dijeron. Por eso lo elegí. No quería que lo llevaran a la perrera y pensé que tú tampoco estarías de acuerdo con ello.

-Gracias. –Solo una palabra bastó para que Booth comprendiera. Le agradecía no solo el haber pensado en ella al regalarle un perro, sino también que fuera el que los demás no querían. Le agradecía el que hubiera salvado a aquel cachorro porque no habían podido salvar a Ripley.

-Sé que querías un cerdo pero me pareció mejor opción. –Dijo el agente tras una pausa tratando de distraerla, sabiendo que ella estaba pensando en aquel primer perro que había querido acoger.

-Ya tengo un cerdo. –Brennan sonrió enseguida. –Tú me regalaste uno, ¿recuerdas?

-No puedo creer que aún lo tengas. –El agente rió recordando el pequeño animal de plástico que le había comprado.

Por toda respuesta ella estiró el brazo hacia su mesilla de noche y abrió el cajón. Allí dentro reposaba el juguete.

-Tú me lo regalaste. Siempre voy a tenerlo. –Añadió recalcando el _siempre_.

-¿Siempre?  
>-Siempre.<p>

-¿También estarás siempre conmigo?

-Siempre que me quieras a tú lado.

-Eso será por y para siempre, Huesos. _Para siempre_.

**Fin.**

Lamento el retraso, tuve algunos problemas con el ordenador (cuatro veces se me borró este capítulo antes de acabarlo) No es en lo que estaba pensando pero me harté de reescribirlo tantas veces que no me siento capaz de cambiar ni una sola palabra.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **Lau Bones**, **LucyB-Wd**, **pimar**, **HuddlyBBlove**, **Sakuchik**, **AnSaMo**, **Mafer26637**, **Karla** y **Cerebrita**.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.


End file.
